Raziel High School
by HallowThorn
Summary: Clary Fray is an ordinary high school girl but when she sees her ex-boyfriends friend kill a demon her life is spun into danger as she stumbles upon an old prophecy that foretell the fall of all the world knows. Joined by her stubborn black haired friend, a spunky rainbow haired girl who just can't stop making trouble and her demon killing ex-boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong


I own Nothing.

Big thanks to my friend Nicole (Divergentshadowhunter99) who helped me come up with the idea for this

Enjoy

* * *

_"What?" The word came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Honestly I didn't know what else to say._

_"I just think we should see other people, Clary" Was his reply. He looked so nonchalant about the whole thing. With his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans as he shrugged his shoulders. His hair glittered gold as it fell across his face, blocking his eyes. Those eyes. The ones I had drawn so many times but no matter what I did to make them seem like the fun guy I knew they just didn't look they could ever belong on his face. But now they were hidden behind his hair and the shadows that cast across his face._

_I remember him mumbling something before turning and walking towards his friends. A dark haired duo. The boy, with the bluest eyes that I love to draw, and the girl, a tall sleek girl with a type of beauty I could only dream of possessing. Another girl was there with them, had a pixie cut of dark brown, almost black hair. I remember suddenly filling with an indescribable feeling. My eyes burned as tears threatened to fall but I swallowed them back as rage took over._

_"So that's it then?" I cried at their retreating backs "Your just going to drop everything, walk away and not even give me a reason? Jace!?". They didn't turn back. Didn't even glance. I just stood there and watched them walk out of sight. Finally I let the floodgates down and the torrent of tears came pouring from my eyes. He left. After promising me he never would._

_I don't know how long I sat there but when I got home my Mum was beside herself with worry. She made me promise to come straight home from school and I did. But I knew it didn't matter anymore. Promises obviously didn't matter either._

"Miss Fray?" A voice asked but I was too busy to listen. I was drawing. Again.

I saw this image in a dream last night. It was building. It looked exactly like the church down the road. Same five stories, same big garden and fence but it had a much more gothic tint to it. The gate stretched towards the sky, the dark metal twisting and turning, engraved with strange marks that I've never seen before. The building itself was tall and intimidating but in a strange way it was comforting. Like it was safe there. It was black bricked and there were curved alcoves holding statues of angels, each holding a sword and cup. There were spires towering up to the sky and the tips were touching the clouds.

"Miss Fray!"

The voice shocked me out of my thoughts, my pencil fell out of my hand and landed on my desk. I looked up, smiling sheepishly, and into the eyes of who called me.

Hi. I'm Clary Fray. I go to Raziel high school, near New York. I am quite short for my age and I love drawing. Even in class which brings me back to my current situation.

"Yes, Mr. Starkweather?" I replied politely.

"Yes Miss Fray" He began looking at me with a cold gaze. He was a silver haired man with hard features. The way he looked at students always made them feel like they were inferior. He was obviously a man with a bit of money as he always walked around in a casual suite. "Now since you were obviously paying attention can you tell the class and myself what diffraction is?". Crap. I forgot to mention one thing. He was a physics teacher.

"Um.." I stuttered. What were we even learning again.

Mr. Starkweather sighed as he turned back to the board "Maybe you should pay more attention to me, Miss Fray, and less to your sketchpad" He glanced at me as he turned to the class "Now diffraction is the process of which light waves, or maybe sound, pass through a gap. Now the rule is the narrower the gap the more the waves spread out.".

I tuned out the rest of his speech as I picked up my pencil and gazed mindlessly around the room. Muffled laughter caught my attention as I turned in my seat from next to the window and looked towards the back of the class. And I saw her.

It was that girl that was the the night Jace left me. The one with the short black hair. She was wearing a blue jacket, done up, over a pair of dark jeans. She wasn't alone. She was talking to a girl that must be new. She was wearing a dark red tank top over black skinny jeans. She was quite unusual looking. Her hair was as white as snow, a stark contrast to her dark outfit, with loads of multi colored highlights spread throughout her hair as it curled down her back. The pair were laughing about something until the new girl turned towards me and I had to stuffle a gasp as I realised her gaze was an unusual bright violet.

The girl rose an eyebrow at me before I returned back to my sketch pad. I continued to add the strange markings to the gate but as I drew one mark stood out to me the most. It was a hollowed out diamond shape with two curved lines stretching out of the point on either side. It was certainly peculiar but last night wasn't the first time I had seen these strange symbols in dreams. I saw them quite frequently but I never told anyone, Only my closest friends Simon, Paige and Jasmine know about them.

The bell sounding through the classroom cut through my thoughts. I reached under the table and grabbed my bag before I stuffed my pencils inside it and threw it over my shoulder and headed for the door quickly, my sketch pad hugged to my chest. Before I could get to the door I was knocked to the floor as I ran into someone. I rubbed my head, ruffling my red hair as I did so, as I sat up. My pale green eyes widened as they met a pair of bright and irritated violet eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" I rushed all at once. I mean there's a new girl and on her first day I crash into her. Great going Clary.

"It's fine, I've been through worse" The girl replied, laughing slightly and I barely noted her english accent. The girls gaze landed on my sketch pad and the picture of the gothic building. Her eyes shot open before returning to me and scanning me over completely. Did I not look like the kind of person that could draw?

I stood up, grabbing my stuff, and offered her a hand. "I'm Clary, by the way".

The girl looked at my hand before accepting it and letting me pull her to her feet. She opened her mouth, to give me her name I'm assuming before a new and unfortunately familiar voice called out.

"Rosa!".

We both turned and at the door we saw the girl with the short brown hair. She waved the white haired girl over as her eyes only glanced over at me. "Come on the others are waiting". I narrowed my eyes as I knew who the 'others' were but my new glare didn't seem to bother either of my classmates.

The new girl and I walked to the door together before she turned to me and said "Um yeah I gotta go". I only nodded. Rosa and the dark haired girl, Robyn I think her name was, walked down the hall only stopping as Rosa called "Oh and thanks for knocking me over".

I smiled in their general direction but it was more forced then friendly as I walked in the opposite direction. Luckily after double physics it was lunch and we had a half day. So I walked down to the cafeteria and scanned the large room for my group.

I caught a glimpse of cyan hair and headed over in that direction. As I weaved through the mass of thriving, hungry teens I caught sight of my friends as I all but collapsed in my chair.

Paige Penrose, the one with the shocking bright blue hair, that people say is aqua but it really is cyan, Was sitting next to my seat. Today she sported a simple lilac dress with her trademark black and white knee high striped socks. Her dark blue eyes glanced over my sketch pad before returning to talk to another member of our group.

Jasmine Ravenkey, Tall, high cheekbones, Eyes that I can never draw properly because they change with her mood and elbow length, black, curly hair. She wore a simple blue shirt and jeans much like my green top and darker jeans.

But there was one more person to our group. My best friend. Simon Lewis. Brown hair and eyes, nothing special. But he is my best friend. one I've known for a long time and I don't care what he looks like, even if he wears graphic t-shirts all the time. He's been ill lately so we haven't seen him at school.

I stared down at my drawing and added some more of the weird markings to it. This one looked like a weird eye with a swirled pupil. I drew it on one of the angels in the alcove as a loud shout caught my attention.

"Clary!"

I looked up and saw Jasmine looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She shook her head, sending her curls flying, "I asked you if you'd seen the new kid?" She asked again.

"Um yeah the girl with the rainbow hair. She's in my Physics class" I answered before turning back to my sketch pad.

"There's two of them?" Paige asked as she twirled her shocking hair around her finger.

"Apparently, I was talking about Magnus. The guy who has spiky black hair and wears eyeliner" Jasmine said as she stifled a giggle.

I almost spat out my water "Wait, he wears eyeliner?" I asked.

Paige nodded "Yeah, take a look for yourself" She gestured to an area over my shoulder.

I turned in my seat and they were right. A guy, wearing what looked like a silk shirt with dress pants, was sitting with that Robyn girl and the new girl. Along with the dark haired duo who were there on that night.

"No clue why there sitting with the Lightwood lot though" Paige muttered.

My eyes quickly travelled to my friend before going back. "Lightwood?".

"Yeah the dark haired pair. Well the girl with the long hair. They're Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. That group are such loners" Paige said as she was now looking at them with me.

"What does that make us?" Jasmine mumbled, earning an elbow in the ribs form Paige.

I was about to say something when I noticed Rosa move forward to ruffle Alec's hair. The fingerless gloves she had been wearing shifted and I saw the weird eye mark tattooed on her hand. The jet black a twisting and turning contrast to her pale skin. How could she possibly know that mark. Didn't I just dream about it? I needed to know where that mark came from and what it meant. Soon.

I kept staring at the mark before, seemingly out of nowhere, a golden toned hand shot out and grabbed Rosa's wrist before covering the eye mark from my view. It was the I looked up and was met with a fierce glare from a pair of golden eyes.

Jace.

He drew his eyes away from mine as I returned the glare. He seemed to start scolding Rosa and it wasn't long before Robyn stepped in for her friend. I saw Rosa say something to Jace and he turned back in my direction. His expression. Shellshocked.

I quickly turned round to face my friends, pale faced. "Are you okay?" Jasmine asked as she turned from her conversation with Paige, who was now gazing at me, her oceanic eyes alight with concern.

"Yeah you do look a bit pale….well paler".

"No I-I'm fine" I managed to get out with my voice wavering a minimal amount of times.

They didn't look to convinced but I was saved when Jasmine raised an eyebrow, her gaze behind me. "Hey tall, blonde and creepy heading this way".

I tilted my head in confusion before I turned round in my seat again and came face to well…..stomach with the last person I wanted to see.

"Jace" I acknowledged as I turned back around and faced my friends, who were now acting as if the wall was the most interesting thing alive.

"Clary" He replied. I couldn't see him but I heard a faint intake of breath cross his lips. My eyes flickered to him for a moment and I saw his eyes on my sketch pad and the drawing I had been working on.

I slowly leaned forward and tried to pull my pad towards me but Jace slammed a hand on it, causing me and my friends to jump at least a foot in the air as we looked at him in surprise.

He was standing with my sketch pad in his arms, scrutinising the building I drew and flipping through the pages to see rough sketches of those little symbols I had dreamt about. His eyes though, as he scanned the pages, dropped their guards for a moment and I saw shock, confusion and just a hint of fear before their guards snapped back again and I couldn't read them anymore.

My pad was shoved in my face with the page turned to the diamond mark with the wing shapes. "You drew these?" He asked, pointing to it.

"Yes" Was my answer.

"Where did you see them?"

I opened my mouth to reply but I stopped. What could I tell him? Oh I only saw them in a dream which usually ended with me waking up in the middle of the night screaming. No biggie…..Yeeaaah...not happening.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked as I stood up and snatched my pad back "I don't owe you anything." I walked out of the cafeteria, Paige and Jasmine in tow, leaving Jace to stand there gaping like a fish.

"What was that about?" Jasmine practically exploded as soon as we were through the doors and out of earshot.

It wasn't soon before Paige joined in " I know I mean the guy dumps you, horribly I might add, then completely ignores you for like what? Five months? Then suddenly your his main priority and he has to know everything about what you're doing? Lord that boy is strange as f-".

"NOT HELPING!" I exclaimed. Jesus talk about opening old wounds. "I have just about as much of an idea about what is running through his head as you Ok. So I don't have a clue. But I have a feeling that it isn't going to end well".

Looking back now I want to slap myself.

If only I knew.

* * *

**LAST NOTE:**

**Robyn Michael belongs to YAY13**

**Jasmine Ravenkey belongs to Divergentshadowhunter99**

**Paige Penrose belongs to my friend (and parabati) Megan**

**and Zelainia-Rose Everglade (Rosa) belongs to me**


End file.
